inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Nosaka Yuuma
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Young Nosaka saving the girl.png|Young Nosaka saving the girl from the burning building. Nosaka in his Outei uniform.png|Nosaka Yuuma in Outei Tsukinomiya's uniform Nosaka suffering from his illness.png|Mikado Anna asking Nosaka if he's alright while he's suffering from his illness. Nosaka visiting Miyano.png|Nosaka visiting Miyano Akane. Nosaka's burn mark.png|Nosaka's burn mark. Nosaka dodging Seishou Gakuen's players.png|Nosaka dodging Seishou Gakuen's players. Nosaka visiting Inakuni Raimon.png|Nosaka visiting Inakuni Raimon. Nosaka smirking.png|Nosaka smirks. Haizaki vs Nosaka.png|Haizaki Ryouhei and Nosaka's aura. Nosaka hurt because of illness.png|Nosaka hurt because of his illness. Happy Nosaka.png|Nosaka happily revealing his brain tumor would be cured to Anna. Asuto, Haizaki and Nosaka fist-bumping.png|Inamori Asuto, Haizaki and Nosaka promising to play soccer again. Nosaka - Ares no Tenbin ED.png|Nosaka in Ares no Tenbin ending Ares Eyecatch.jpg ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Nosaka Yuuma's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Nosaka being announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. nosaka2.png|Asuto imagining Nosaka eating banana. nosaka.png|Haizaki and Asuto imagining Nosaka enjoying watermelon. Nosaka wearing the captain band (combined by 5-n-g).jpg|Nosaka wearing the captain band. Nosaka dodging Uzbekistan players's ruthless play (combined by 5-n-g).jpg|Nosaka dodging Uzbekistan players's ruthless play. Nosaka talking to Taiyou.png|Nosaka talking to Amemiya Taiyou. Nosaka finally realizes how much soccer is important to him (combined by 5-n-g).jpg|Nosaka finally realizes how much soccer is important to him. Nosaka training in the gym.png|Nosaka doing leg press for his revalidation. Nosaka celebrating his goal.png|Nosaka celebrating scoring with Kazemaru and Asuto. Team effort to stop Tenhou Chiretsu.png|Everyone helping Endou to stop Tenhou Chiretsu. Nosaka Ending Orion.jpg|Nosaka's appearance in the first ending. Nosaka Reference Orion EP7.png|Reference to Nosaka in episode 7 of Orion. Nosaka and Nishikage Discussing Russia.png|Nosaka and Nishikage discussing the Russian players' data. Nosaka Last Resort.png|Nosaka as the starting point of the 3-player Last Resort. Nosaka offering Nishikage Russian snacks.png|Nosaka offering Nishikage Russian snacks. Nosaka and Nishikage Orion 24.png|Nosaka and Nishikage at the end of episode 24. Endou's team Orion.png|Nosaka apart of Endou's team for a mini-game. nosaka gonna do plan B.png|Nosaka gonna do plan B. nosaka, hiura and confused asuto.png|Doctor Nosaka, Nurse Hiura and worried Asuto. Natan meeting the others.png|Nosaka speaking with Nathan. Hospital Disguises.png|Nosaka disguised as a Doctor. nosaka hearing ichihoshi's call.png|Nosaka hearing Ichihoshi's call. Japan dacing with Brazil.png|Japan dancing with Brazil. Mizukamiya recommending a strategy to Nosaka.png|Mizukamiya recommending a strategy to Nosaka. Eleven License EL02-05.png|EL02-05. EL03-22.png|EL03-22. EL04-03.png|EL04-03. EL05-15.png|EL05-15. EL05-19.png|EL05-19. EL05-19 (Kakugen).png|EL05-19 (rare version). ELD-03.png|ELD-03. ELG-03.png|ELG-03. ELP-06.png|ELP-06. ELP-07.png|ELP-07. ELP-10 (Canceled).jpg|Canceled ELP-10. ELP-10.jpg|New ELP-10. Eleven Playca EP-01-042.png|EP-01-042. EP-01-042 (Parallel).jpg|EP-01-042 (Parallel). EP-02-019.png|EP-02-019. EP-02-020.png|EP-02-020. EP-03-014.png|EP-03-014. EPD-03-001.png|EPD-03-001. EPD-04-003.png|EPD-04-003 EP-04-037.png|EP-04-037. EP-04-049.png|EP-04-049. EP-04-058.png|EP-04-058. EP-05-003.png|EP-05-003. EP-05-004.png|EP-05-004. EP-05-043.png|EP-05-043. EP-05-055.png|EP-05-055. EP-05-056.png|EP-05-056. EP-06-003.png|EP-06-003. EPS-02-002.png|EPS-02-002. EPS-03-003.png|EPS-03-003. EP-P-023.png|EP-P-023. AC Card Nosaka AC0 C.png|Common card. Nosaka AC0 R.png|Rare card. Nosaka AC0 UR.png|Ultimate Rare card. DB01-18.png|DB01-18. DB01-45.png|DB01-45. DB02-03.png|DB02-03. DB02-32.png|DB02-32. DB02-55.png|DB02-55. DB03-04.png|DB03-04. DB03-31.png|DB03-31. DB03-58.png|DB03-58. DB03-CP1.png|DB03-CP1. DB04-01.png|DB04-01. DB04-35.png|DB04-35. DB04-46.png|DB04-46. DB04-CP3.png|DB04-CP3. AS01-CP4.png|AS01-CP4. AS01-02.png|AS01-02. AS01-31.png|AS01-31. AS01-54.png|AS01-54. AS02-10.png|AS02-10. AS02-46.png|AS02-46. AS03-15.png|AS03-15. AS03-20.png|AS03-20. AS03-55.png|AS03-55. AS03-62.png|AS03-62. AS03-67.png|AS03-67. AS01 Captain Card 2.png|All Stars Captain Card. AC SP Nosaka Yuuma.jpeg|Special card. Nosaka Yuuma AS SP.jpeg|Special card. Official artwork Nosaka Yuuma Art.png|Official Artwork. Yuuma Seiya Concept Art.jpg|Official Artwork. Nosaka Initial Design.jpg|Nosaka, Asuto and Haizaki's initial designs (to the left), along with their finalized ones. Nosaka's concept art.png|Nosaka's anime concept art. Nosaka Yuuma Character Art.jpg|Nosaka's concept artwork in Inazuma Japan uniform. Ares trio's chibi.jpg|Unused chibi artwork. Bald Nosaka.jpg|Nosaka's scrapped concept. Misc April Fool 2019 pic 1.jpg|April Fool's joke part 1. April Fool's joke part 2.jpg|April Fool's joke part 2. Nosaka's sitting 01.jpg|Nosaka's old sitting in game. Nosaka's sitting 02.jpg|Nosaka's fixed sitting in game. Img chara sec03 b.png|SD model. FukuJun comment.jpg|Nosaka's voice actor comments on the ending of Orion no Kokuin series. anime jam 2019.jpg|Key visual for Anime JAM 2019. image_mainVisual.png|(transparent version)